


Dead Men

by harmonyfb



Category: Frankenstein (Hammer), Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Mad Scientist, zombie pirates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 14:16:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2550563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harmonyfb/pseuds/harmonyfb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the "Heathen Gods Pirate Drabble" ficathon (2003)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dead Men

The things he couldn't use, he sold. It brought in useful capital for his experiments, and solved disposal problems that might otherwise have aroused suspicion. He accepted many things in payment, but none had fascinated him quite so much as this single coin. Pirate gold, Hans had whispered.

The Baron took no stock in such romantic nonsense, even when he saw the whitened bone and dreadful flesh shambling towards his door in the moonlight. He wasn't concerned. His castle had withstood the worst of warfare, and there was no chance that these meager forces would gain entry. He brought the coin to the parapet, and tossed it into the night, watching them scramble madly after it.

He watched them carefully as they departed; made detailed sketches once they'd gone. He greeted the sunrise with restored enthusiasm. Someone had made dead limbs walk. He could do the same.


End file.
